redempressfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Empress
General Description Formed from the wreckage of the famous Sea Sprite, rebuilt by one of the finest Shipwright companies of Waterdeep while overseen by an Arcane master shipbuilder, the Red Empress is a marvel of nautical and spelljamming engineering. It is not the biggest, most powerful or most intimidating ships in the sphere by a wide margin, but it ranks among the fastest and carries specialized crew and weaponry that make it a force to be reckoned with for any adversary. Built with sleek lines and with a hull that is visibly reinforced with metal bars and bolts from prow to stern, this is visibly a light warship for even the most uninformed of observers. Though smaller by far than the largest galleons and dwarven warships of the seas, it nonetheless boasts a full four crews of large, bolted-on ballistae on deck, each one built on a swivel that gives them wide angles of fire. The prow is dominated by a large, eagle-shaped Alchemist Fire projector, and just below what should be its waterline are ports that hide a further two ballistae, built for chase. Under magical inspection, the entire ship glows gently with faint transmutations - even the rigging is enchanted for toughness and better control. The magical enchantment forms aggressive lines along the hull proper - clearly some magic has been woven into it in such a way that it flows from prow to stern, constantly. To magically-enhanced eyes, the ship's enchantments create a faint illusion of movement, even when still, as the flowing lines can easily trick the eye. Arms & Equipment Guide Sheet The Red Empress: Colossal vehicle; Profession (sailor)+ 2; Spd See Below; Overall AC 0; Section hp 60/60 (hardness 12/8); Section AC 6; Ram 20D6; Face 120 ft. by 25ft. Height 40 ft. Crew 55 (30 weaponeers, 5 boarding party); Cargo 11 tons; Cost 247.000 GP The Red Empress carries 6 ballistae, four set at the edges on the fore and aft castle, two set under the gravity plane (upside-down, when outside of air envelopes) within the lower deck. An intricate system allows the ports for the lower two ballistae to be shut tight, enabling water landings but preventing these weapons from being used while on water. All ballistae are set on turreted pulley systems, enabling them a wide firing arc.Additionally a heavy Greek Fire Projector is set on a swivel on the forecastle, enabling it to be fired forward or at an angle to either side Speed and maneuverability While employing a Helm, the ship has Nautical or Air maneuverability Good and a speed of SR x 10 ft. SR calculation is (Helmsman Level / 2) +1, which means it varies between 3 (Low-power NPC helming) up to 9 (High-Level caster PC helming). When no Helmsman is employed, the ship's Halruaan Skyship enchantment takes over. This grants the ship a fly movement of wind x 20ft with clumsy maneuverability, or a nautical speed of wind x 15 ft with average maneuverability. This can only be done within an Air Envelope, and only up to a mile high within that envelope. Spelljammer Sheet Cost: 247.000 GP BRC: 136 GP Tonnage: 30 tons (Large) Hit Points: 1215 (900 frame, 315 hull) AC: 22 (-1 Size, +1 Enclosure, +6 Hull, +6 Plating) Hardness: 12 Maneuvering Class :B Rigging: 400 HP, 25 AC Landing: Water only Crew: 10/50 (total weapon crew:24) Man-Days of Fresh Air: 1800 Helm: Major SR: 6 (With Safiyah at the Helm) Cargo Space: 9 tons (+2 on Cargo Room) Frame: Enchanted Wood (Dark Wood, Advanced, Extra Heavy) Hull: Enchantd Wood (Dark Wood, Reinforced) Plating: Enchanted Iron (Pyre Iron) Rigging: Topped-out, enchanted (Topped-out, solid) Decks: Partial Weapons: Piercing Ram 6x MW Heavy Ballista Rooms: The Red Empress: 30 tons (Large); 1215 hit points; AC 22; MC B; Advanced form; Extra Heavy Dark Wood frame; Reinforced Dark Wood hull; Pyre Iron plating; Partial Decks; Topped-Out rigging (150 hit points; AC 21); 15 tons of weapons; Water (Yes), Ground (None); 10 man rigging crew, 1800 man-days of air; WEAPONS : 6 Heavy Ballistas, Free Turret : 1 Heavy Greek Fire Projector, Free Turret : Piercing Ram Crew Members These are typical (abridged) character sheets for the NPCs performing various tasks in the ship's NPC crew. Boarding Party Str 20, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 10, Sab 14, Cha 8 Soulbound Psychic Warrior 5 Attack: +10(+3 BAB, +5 STR, +1 WF, +1 Enh, +2 ins, -1 buckler) DMG: 1D10+ 8 HP: 70 AC: 24(+9 armor, +1 dex, +2 insight, +2 shield) Saves: F: +7/ R: +4/ W: +5 PP: 12 (0 when self-buffed as detailed on this sheet) Feats: H:Stand Still, 1:Combat Reflexes, 3: ANY, PW1: Power Attack, PW4: Short Haft, *WF:Glaive Powers: 1:Call Weaponry 1:Defensive Precognition 1: Offensive Precognition 2:Extend Reach 2: Animal AffinityEquipment: +1 Platemail, +1 buckler, Eternal Dorje of Vigor (ML 5) Weaponeer Str 10, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 8 Psychic Warrior 4 Attack: +15(+3 BAB, +3 wis, +2 ESE, +6 Assistants, +1 MW) DMG 5D8+6D6+2 +5 at max range (1.200 feet without extend, 2.400 with) HP: 55 AC: 20 (+8 armor, +1 dex, +1 shield) Saves: F: +6/R: +2/W: +4 (+2 with Defensive Precognition) PP: 11 (-4 with Defensive Precognition) Feats: H:Ballista Proficiency, 1: Zen Archery, 3:Expert Siege Engineer, PW 1: Point-Blank Shot, PW 2: Psionic Shot Powers: 1: Extend Range 1: Defensive Precognition 1: Metaphysical Weapon 2: Dissolving WeaponEquipment: +1 Platemail, Eternal Dorje of Vigor (ML3), buckler, longbow Secondary Crew Members Weaponeer Assistant: Rogue, Skill Focus Siege Engineer. Siege Engineer Roll: +10 Deckhand: Rogue, Skill Focus Sailor. Sailor Roll: +9 Return to Home Test